Doll
by Erill Cullen
Summary: Bailar es como una forma de arte que nos mueve , que nos pertenece... Ella buscaba cumplir su sueño... y lo encontro a él. Entren y lean! porfis!
1. Chapter 1

**•––––•(-• D O L L •-)•––––**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Sailor Moon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen..ba bla, todo es de Naoko Takeuchi (cómo la envidio…ella si se enriquece y yo no¡¡¡así que no me demanden!!!). En fin, ya no las entretengo y a leer!

* * *

Bailar es como una forma de arte que nos mueve a todos, siempre en menor o mayor grado, nos pertenece….Nos abre las puertas a ese maravilloso mundo llamado fantasía, es el ritmo y la vibración del sonido en tu cuerpo, la emoción del corazón palpitante mezclado con la sensación de la alegría…

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

- ¡Seiya¡Detén el auto!

- Kakyu piénsalo bien. Cualquiera desearía tener el papel de Doll para la obra¡es una gran oportunidad!

- ¡Eso lo se muy bien¡Pero no pienso seguir siendo la marioneta de Haruka nunca más!

- ¡Kakyu espera!

Sin más aquella mujer que vi a lo lejos se fue corriendo, sin mirar atrás. Al parecer tuvo una pelea, no lo sé, no puede escuchar nada, bueno, creo que eso ahora no es de mi incumbencia… _Oh no_….

-¡Auch!-_Genial…lo que me faltaba_, justo de donde menos esperas la puerta de un carro se interpone entre tu bicicleta y tu camino…- ¿Idiota, qué te pasa?

- Ohh- debo admitirlo, es muy guapo¡pero no por ello puede tirarme de mi bicicleta!

- Lo siento, es que no te vi ¿ te encuentras bien?- se acerca a mi e intenta levantarme.

- Creo que me rompí la mano…

- Oh no! Debemos ir al hospital!- Me dice con una cara pálida creo que esta muy asustado.

- ¡Es broma idiota!- jaja, no soy tan frágil, pero ¡_Rayos!_ ¡En un día tan importante me golpeo!- ¡Será tu culpa si no salgo bien en la audición!

- ¿Audición?

No di tiempo para más y salí corriendo. Si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso a Mina, no me estaría pasando esto "Serena deberías levantarte más temprano" ah no pero tenía que decir que el tiempo me alcanzaba perfecto, nota personal: levantarse temprano cuando puede ser el día más importante de tu vida.

•·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·•

Por fin llegue, si no me doy prisa perderé la oportunidad, pero…¡vaya! Esto es sorprendente, los camerinos son simplemente grandiosos, a pesar de que somos muchos los que estamos en uno sólo, pensar que aquí han estado estrellas tan grandiosas como Kakyu Yushijiro.

- ¿Listos? La señora Haruka desea verlos bailar, vayan al escenario con el numero en su camiseta y sigan las instrucciones por favor-

No sé…Estaba ¿emocionada?, no…esto era más que eso. El escenario era grande, había reflectores y un instructor que al instante empezó a explicarnos que lo siguiéramos…

-¡Bien! 1, 2,3 salto, 1, 2, 3,4 piruette, flexión y salto arabesque!

Esto era realmente fácil, siempre fue así, sentir la música recorrer mi cuerpo, esto me hacía feliz, quisiera hacerlo toda mi vida…

- ¡40, 38, 65, 21, 15, 102, 93 y 85 se quedan! - _¡Bien! He pasado_- Ahora quiero verlos cómo bailan en parejas, hombre con mujer por favor.

- Mira! Kou esta aquí

- ¿Quién es Kou?- por la cara que puso debí suponer que ella sabía algo evidente que yo no.

- ¡No puede ser¿no lo conoces¡Es Seiya Kou!¡ Es el mejor bailarín de New York, es el bailarín de Doll, él puede bailar de todo!

El gran musical Doll, la puesta en escena más importante de la temporada, con un elenco lleno de estrellas, con coreografía de Haruka Tenoh, New York como testigo de la grandeza de este proyecto, me encantaría ser un estelar en este musical…todos desean lo mismo que yo, pero bueno…soñar un momento es ideal para mi.

-¡Suficiente! Ahora quiero que vuelvan a bailar en parejas, pero esta vez como espejos, tienen que hacer los mismos movimientos que su pareja.

_¡¿Qué?!¡Oh no…todo saldrá mal!_ El teatro donde estábamos enmudeció, pude ver la cara de terror de la mayoría de los bailarines, claramente pude escuchar a alguien murmurar _"Ahí esta Haruka y otra de sus excentricidades"._ Debo admitirlo, para ser una audición me pareció algo precipitado, pero para la obra Doll nada era demasiado, nada era imposible_… Cálmate Serena, todo saldrá bien, sólo sigue el ritmo, sólo piensa en lo maravilloso que sería bailar ante el público._

Pobres chicos… ya no saben qué hacer, con cada par empeora más, una a una las parejas entran tras el telón y lloran, pero yo no quiero llorar, _¡no vine a llorar¡Vine a bailar!_ Mi pareja ni siquiera me miraba, notaba el horror en su rostro, que se hacia mayor conforme las parejas regresaban destrozadas.

-¡Siguiente pareja!

-¡Si!-_es nuestro turno_. Empezamos a bailar, notaba la energía fluyendo por mis venas, el sonido dentro de mi mente y mi cuerpo unido a la música en una danza que reconfortaba mi alma _¡Muy bien, esta saliendo! Sólo un poco más_… Sólo que, siempre me pasa algo…¡Dios qué acabo de hacer! _No me di cuenta, lo siento…_

-¡Oh no¡Acaba de golpear a su pareja con el pie!

- ¡Necesita ir al hospital¡Puede tener la nariz rota!- Note el atisbo de miedo en sus rostros, lo alarmante de su voz y lo peor es que yo no haya medido la distancia y lo haya golpeado sin querer, acabo de arruinarlo todo…

- Setsuna, ve por el doctor Bernard rápido- el rostro de Haruka no parecía sorprendido, es más extrañamente era tranquilo.

- ¿Ahora qué haremos Haruka? – pregunto a quien llamaban Setsuna a la mujer de pelo cenizo y ojos verdes.

- No hay opción, la chica se quedo sin pareja, continuara sola- _Me lo temía…_

- Si quieres…- note como un hombre se venía acercando, pero no podía prestar atención a nada más, el accidente de ese chico fue mi culpa, era realmente tonta.

Los gritos de las bailarinas aún así pude escucharlos "_de haberlo sabido hubiera pateado también a mi pareja"_¿por qué decían algo así?

- No te preocupes- una mano se poso en mi hombro, una mano cálida- no fue tu culpa- me consoló, su voz era gentil- fue su error- era como si lo hubiera escuchado antes…-así que continuemos- No me atreví a mirarle el rostro, sólo a seguir sus movimientos, ahora él era mi pareja.

- ¡Oh, qué alto!- decían mientras saltábamos

- ¡Déjame ver!

- ¡No puede ser que aún sin práctica lo estén logrando!

Estaban sorprendidos, y no eran los únicos, tal vez yo era la más sorprendida en este momento, congeniábamos, no me resultaba difícil seguirle. _Relájate todo estará bien._ Llegue hasta aquí…

•·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·•

**Flash Back**

Ella no podrá volver a practicar, lastima porque su técnica es buena..

**Fin del flash back**

•·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·•

_No Serena, ahora no puedes pensar en eso_

- ¡Hizo el jete para el lado contrario!

- ¡No podrá hacer el siguiente pase de lux!

_- ¡Oh rayos! No, no, no, no…_ Todo ocurrió muy rápido, vi el mundo girar, y de repente sentí como mi cuerpo caía al suelo, de 1 metro de altura Lo intente…en verdad que lo hice…pero…una mano me detuvo antes de que siquiera pudiera salir del escenario

- Llegue a tiempo- un momento¿qué sucedió¿cómo llego él aquí?

- ¡Eres el chico de hace rato, el del auto!- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo me silencio.

- ¡Luego hablaremos¡Ahora concéntrate el en el baile!

Continuamos bailando, aún no salía de mi asombro…

-Vas muy rápido, no te adelantes- sentí como me tomaba de la mano- lento, lento ¡ahora!- saltamos, este chico, baila tan bien…y también posee elegancia, tiene mucha destreza- ¿Por qué te alejas de mi?- me pregunto al instante que me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba a él para continuar con nuestra coreografía

-Tengo miedo de golpearte- Era cierto, en ese instante era mi mayor temor

- no te preocupes, no soy tan tonto como para que me pegues con tus pies- Una leve sonrisa escapo de sus labios, era una sonrisa hermosa.

Cuando el compañero es bueno, es tan diferente, todo es más fácil. Sin embargo tal vez yo no sea tan buena compañera…

- ¡Cuidado!, oía gritar a alguien, estuve a punto de caer, pero como antes, esos fibrosos brazos me detuvieron nuevamente

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

- Supuse que algo como esto pasaría-Me alegro que lo presintiera, una vez más estuve a punto de caer- Creo que el escenario es muy pequeño para ti- nuevamente sonrió y sus ojos azules parecieron vivos por un momento.

- Nos separamos y volví con el grupo, la señora Haruka anunciaría quién quedaba dentro de la obra, vi como él me siguió con la mirada, o era yo que no dejaba de mirarlo, pienso que ahora no es tan idiota como supuse en un principio.

- ¡40, 21, 15 se quedan!, esos son las tres personas, por favor pasen a hablar con mi asistente, los demás muchas gracias.

_Falle…por supuesto, debí haber bailado horrible_

- Ahh...y la última bailarina, número 102, por favor ven a hablar conmigo.

_¿Escuche bien?_ ¿O son tantas mis ganas de bailar que ya escucho a la señora Haruka que se refirió a mí?

- Nombre y edad por favor

- Serena Tsukino, tengo 18 años

- ¿Qué bailas?¿ Jazz, ballet, clásico, estilo libre?

- Bailo un poco de step

- ¿qué más?

- Bueno..también practique desde pequeña gimnasia

- ¡Lo sabía!- _Hey, hey…¿él por qué se metió a la platica?_- eso fue lo que pensé, ese tipo de movimientos…

- Bueno, no nos queda mucho tiempo, así que mañana empezamos con los ensayos- me extiende una tarjeta con una dirección- aquí esta la ubicación del estudio, y toma, por favor firma el contrato_- ¡Un momento!¿¡Dijo contrato!?_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡Esto es genial!!!

- Felicidades- me sonrió, él me sonrió, como cuando bailábamos y sin más se retiro

- ¡Espera¡Muchas gracias¡pase gracias a ti! Bailas muy bien ¿lo sabías? Estoy muy segura de que te convertirás en un gran bailarín

Y de pronto, empezó a reír, las lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos ¿qué le causo gracia¿Dije algo malo?

- Arigatou

-Ariga…qué?

-Significa "gracias" en japonés

- ¡Ah¡No hay de qué! Y se fue, riendo todavía…¿ qué fue tan gracioso?

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?!

- ¿Qué?- por las caras de las chicas que me lo preguntaron supuse que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero… ¿por qué?

- ¡Él es Seiya Kou¡Es el bailarín principal del ballet de Nueva York¡ Él tiene el papel principal en la obra Doll_!-¡¡No puede ser!!_

•·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·•

- ¿Tú todavía sigues riéndote?

- ¿Sabes? Cuando escuche eso, me hizo recordar cuando tenía 12 y mi Sensei me dijo lo mismo. Es como volver al pasado jajaja. Es la primera vez que me rió así desde que llegue a Nueva York. Pero… ¿ qué vas a hacer con ella? Ya tenemos a las 3 personas que faltaban en el ballet, no quedan más puestos.

- Te equivocas, acaba de quedar uno vacío. El papel principal de Doll dejado por Kakyu…

•·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·• ·.·´¯·.·•

- ¡No puede ser!¡¿Confundiste a Kou con un bailarín cualquiera?!

- Obviamente… me di cuenta que era mejor bailarín que cualquiera…

- A los 17 años ganó una competencia en Warna, a los 19 ganó en Moscú. A los 20 vino a EEUU y se unió al ballet de Nueva York. En esa misma época comenzó a presentarse en Brodway ¡Es un genio!- Mina se veía realmente fascinada hablando de él, no sé si fueron por sus logros o su foto en el periódico lo que llamo su atención, debo decirlo, en esa foto se veía como un Dios helenico…- Espera un poco..¿ Fuiste a la audición sin saber quién actuaba en la obra?

- Ah…es que Mina… Fui sólo por probar, ni siquiera estaba esperando esto. Tan sólo pensé que era un buen momento para dejar de vivir así… Sentada en la casa o viendo un doctor..- sin pretenderlo las lagrimas volvieron, y las imágenes de mis bailes también- En ese momento pensé en ser una estrella y pase gracias a ello.

- Por cierto… La próxima vez que veas a Seiya Kou – esa mirada me da miedo…- ¡Pídele un autógrafo para tu linda prima!- jajaja, me lo temía, Mina nunca cambiara.

Y quién lo sabe, tal vez esto pueda ser el inicio de una nueva historia para mi…


	2. Chapter 2

•––––•(-• D O L L •-)•––––

Capitulo 2: Protagonista

* * *

Hola!! Mi nombre es Erill y les presento mi primer historia, espero que les guste y disfruten leyendola tanto como yo disfrute imaginandola.

**Disclaimer:**Sailor Moon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen..ba bla, todo es de Naoko Takeuchi (cómo la envidio…ella si se enriquece y yo no¡¡¡así que no me demanden!!!). En fin, ya no las entretengo y a leer!

* * *

Esa mañana me levante muy temprano, lo logre!,¡ si! Mina seguía dormida cuando salí

Así que me dirigí al estudio donde la señora Haruka me había citado. No puedo reprimir mi nerviosismo incesante en un corazón que late desmedido, más aún no acabo de creer que ella me haya elegido para participar en su obra.

Por fin llegue, es muy grande, más de lo que alguna vez en mis sueños locos hubiese podido imaginar, algunas mujeres estanpracticando sus movimientos, y es grandioso ver que todas ya estan ensayando, pero… je, no sé ahora qué debo hacer.

"Hola! Sabes donde esta la señora Haruka" pregunte a una de ellas, aunque debio tomarme por una niña, ya que simplemente me ignoro

"Hola Bombón!! Vaya parece que llegaste temprano" _esa voz_..-"bienvenida a tu primer día en nuestra compañía"_Bombón…¡_¿Qué le ocurre?! Quién se cree para llamarme así!. Si, de acuerdo, se veía sumamente apuesto, ese era Seiya Kou, el mejor bailarin de la obra Doll, la más grande estrellas que le mundo moderno hubiese conocido, pero..no puedo verle a la cara!!!

"Oye..qué pasa? Por qué te ocultas en ese rincón, sucede algo?"

"N..no, nada, es sólo que, no puedo verte a la cara después de lo que ayer dije, decirle que baila muy bien y llegara a ser una gran estrella a un bailarín profesional" _qué vergüenza!!_

"Ja..ja..jajaja" comenzo a reir, tiene una risa muy linda-"no te preocupes por ello" dijo una vez recobro la compostura "sabes? Estoy muy agradecido, hace mucho que alguien no me decía palabras como esas. Pero, bueno…¡vamos¡Haruka esta esperando!"

Me condujo a través del pasillo a un salón muy grande donde estaban muchas personas, todos ellos bailarines, muy bellos y estilizados, con tanta elegancia que me senti humillada.

"¡Haruka¡ ya llego tu muñeca!"

"¿Mu..ñeca?"escuche en cuanto puse un pie en aquel lugar, e inmediatamente todos voltearon a verme, algunos con cara de fastidio, otros más con sorpresa y unos más con una indiferencia que helo mi piel.

"Mi compañera" aclaro Seiya y me cogio de la mano al momento que me dirigia una sonrisa muy cálida y llena de comprensión.

"Doll es un musical basado en el famoso ballet "Coppelia" en donde en lugar de un inventor, tenemos a un escritor joven enamorado de una muñeca, es una historia de amor entre los dos, así que, yo soy el escritor de la historia¿sabes quién eres tú?"

Hasta ese instante comprendí la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando

"¿Qué?! Pero…pero..pero…¡ese es un papel muy importante!¡ No, no lo haré!"

"_¿Pero qué esta diciendo?"_ pude escuchar los susurros de los presentes, no entendian que yo no era capaz de tanto ¡es demasiada responsabilidad!

"En el momento que quieras puedes irte- tomo la palabra la mujer de cabello cenizo- eres libre de hacer lo que gustes y nadie te esta obligando"

"_esta loca" "es una gran oportunidad"_ fueron los comentarios más recurrentes ante mi decline tan vergonzoso , y él hablo…

"Quiza deberías primero intentarlo, antes de renunciar por completo¿ no lo crees así?" e inmediatamente se dirigio hacia una de las bailarinas que se encontraban allí, una mujer de tez blanca y cabellonegro muy largo.

"Hagamoslo sr. Celebridad"le dijo ella y empezarón con la coreografía

"primero bailaré con Rei, después contigo ¿de acuerdo?, presta mucha atención, porque lo haré solamente una vez" Así empezaron a bailar, sin música, solamente con la melodía que sus mentes les proveía_"¿por qué Haruka eligio a esa niña?" " Si Kakyu se fue, lo más lógico es que elijieran a Rei"_estaba claro, que no estabn de acuerdo con que yo estuviera allí.

Cada salto al compás, cada cargada, cada sutil estiramiento de Rei, todo era como cuando podías ver aquellos musicales por televisión, pero aquí había más, eran una danza armonica, plausible, real… Tan pronto la bajo, los aplausos resonaron en el recinto.

"¡Maravilloso¡como siempre, sin ningún error!"escuchaba decir por todos lados. En verdad quede sorprendida, ellos dos parecían una pareja, unida.

"Será mejor que te prepares, lo de ayer no fue nada comparado con lo que harás hoy, una vez que empieza es difícil seguirle el paso, su velocidad es mucha" Rei parecía una persona sumamente elegante, confiada de si misma, y ahora me parecía inclusive amable.

"¡Empiecen!". La orden de irá no se hizo esperar. Él me tomo de la mano en un rápido movimiento y fue guiandome en ese baile al que temía, aquel al cual anciaba.

_¡Es tan rápido!¡comparado con de ayer es totalmente diferente!¡sus movimientos son rápidos, pero tan llenos de elegancia a la vez! _Continuamente me jalaba hacía si, me incitaba a dar pasos largos, girar en sus brazos, sin tiempo siquiera a mirar a nuestro alrtededor, sin tiempo siquiera de pensar, salte y a lo lejos escuche una exclamación _"¿viste ese salto, saltó más alto que Rei?"_y lo siguiente fueron sus manos posicionadas en mi cintura¿una elevación?,"¡NO!" No pude controlarlo, el miedo se apodero de mi ser y no pude moverme más, el mundo empezó a girar y cuerpo se volvió lánguido, todo fue extremadamente confuso, esa emoción me paralizo, y aún cuando mi cuerpo toco el suelo con suavidad no pude hacer más que empezar a llorar.

"Bombón, bombón ¿estás bien?, contestame por favor" él me llamaba, lo escuchaba, pero era como si las palabras no quisieran salir de mi garganta, como si la voz se congelará junto conmigo. "No va a poder hacer una elevación, parece que nunca ha bailado en pareja"

"¿Qué?" la voz de Haruka pude distinguirla claramente

"_¡¿Nunca ha bailado en pareja?!" "¿y pretendes que baile con Seiya?" "¡qué bueno que te hayas dado cuenta!"_¿eran burlas?

"Sin embargo, sólo tú te diste cuenta de que era una principiante, y con ello parece que lo esta haciendo sumamente bien, así que supongo que ya sabías de esto¿no es así Haruka?"

"Si pero, Seiya no se siente cómodo, así que Rei…"

"¡No! Ni se te ocurra, perdón pero no quiero" fue allí cuando abrí los ojos y pude ver que Rei se iba, y Seiya me sostenía fuertemente en la prisión de sus brazos, no podía permitir que Rei no tuviera el protagónico!, no podía.

"¡Rei!¡no te vayas!¡ lo hiciste sumamente bien¿ por…"

"¡No!" Me callo antes de que pudiera terminar mi pregunta "no es por ti, por quién hago esto. Yo al contrario de Kakyu se cuál es el lugar que me corresponde. Si, es cierto, soy mejor bailarina que tú, pero yo no sirvo para el tipo de baile de Seiya, en salto y velocidad somos iguales, pero en estilo y elegancia… si bailara con él, sería una roca en sus brazos, no una muñeca. Pero tu estilo, y movimientos son muy parecidos a los de él, tus movimientos son fuertes pero a su vez llenos de elegancia y gracia como los de él. Kakyu tiene los mismos movimientos, pero no salta tan alto como tú, ya sé por qué Haruka ye eligió a ti, y sabes? También espero poderte ver en ese escenario" Sonrió…no la había visto sonreír en lo poco que estoy aquí, pero lo ultimo que dijo, encendió un poco de esperanza en este corazón pesimista que suele vivir en mí…

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

-¿Qué es lo que esta pensando Haruka?, dicen que contrato a una principiante

-Por lo que dice el artículo, están teniendo problemas con las prácticas

-¡Por supuesto! Nadie más que yo, es una buena pareja para Seiya. Puedo imaginarme lo desesperada que debe estar sintiéndose Haruka, jaja.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

-¡¡¿¿Qué significa esto Haruka??!!¡¡La pareja principal no esta teniendo ningún progreso!!

- No deberías alzar tanto la voz

-¡¡Deberías haberte disculpado con Kakyu!!

- Deja de hablar de ella, no eran buena pareja, como agua y fuego

-¡Lo mismo de siempre!¡Siempre que se trata de él te pones así!

-Pero entonces…¿ qué se supone qué haga el productor?

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

"Ahhhhhhh" "noooooooooooo", si, esa era yo gritando después de haber intenato otra elevación, cada que pasaba me aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Seiya como podía "¡perdón, perdón, perdón!" él por otra parte se veía sumamente cansado.

"deja de disculparte y escúchame" por primera vez en toda la tarde después de la escena con todos pude escuchar su voz y reflejarme en sus ojos "deja de ser humana" _¿qué?_ Eso no lo entendí¡qué tal que él quería que me convirtiera en una súper heroína y yo no puedo lograr eso! Al verme en el piso frustrada se acerco a mí e intento aclarar todo lo que había dicho.

"¡No me mal interpretes!, quiero que dejes de actuar como una persona y que empieces a parecer un objeto" me levanto, y me dijo que me colocara de espaldas a él, tan sólo me pidió que imaginara que estaba hecha de madera o de piedra, y así lo hice, suavemente pero con mucha fuerza me sostuvo en sus brazos y me trato cuál si de un trozo de madera se tratase, mi cuerpo se petrifico tal como lo había pedido "¿ves?, si lo intentas seguro que puedes hacerlo" eran tan comprensivo…tan paciente…Y vino lo que yo menos esperaba, me coloco de cabeza y nuevamente ese horrible sensación vino hacía mi. Me bajo con sutileza y corrí a mojar mi cara con agua, el tan solo espero sentado, cansado y triste…

"¿soy yo el problema?"¡cómo él podía decir tal barbaridad!

"¡claro que no!¡soy yo!" tenía que contarle por qué "cuando tenía cuatro años tuve un accidente, y los recuerdos de esas imágenes viene a mi cada que noto la altura y nos pies no tocan el suelo de manera segura"

"¿Accidente?"

"fue en una competencia de gimnasia artística, durante la rutina, mi mano resbalo y caí tres metros, desde que paso eso, ya no puedo estar lejos del piso, asistí a terapias, pero cuando pienso en ello, simplemente mi cuerpo se paraliza y pierdo la noción de mi propio cuerpo" lagrimas..Nuevamente estoy llorando¡vamos Serena¡Debes superarlo!, debo hacerlo ¿cierto? "sin embargo, sigo bailando, es algo que siempre me ha gustado, practique Ballet hasta los 10 años y creí que si bailaba no podías caerte tan alto, hasta ahora…"

No puedo esquivar sus ojos, no puedo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en mi mamo en el preciso momento en el que él acabo de tomarla y me mira de esa manera, tierna, gentil…" escucha…bien..mi mano no es una barra de acero, tal vez no sea tan fuerte, pero créeme, tengo voluntad… la voluntad para sostenerte."

Cuando era niña, siempre leía un libro sobre una princesa enamorada de un príncipe…

"No sé lo que pienses tú Bombón, pero… ¡yo quiero bailar contigo!" era todo lo que no necesitaba escuchar, yo sólo lo necesitaba _a él…_

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•_  
_

- El joven Kou, bailar con esa pareja…esto será desastroso.

- Pensar en el musical me da miedo, aunque sea él quién tenga el protagónico

- Empezar a llorar así tan sólo por una elevación normal

- Oye..parece que están ensayando el joven Seiya y la chica…vemos?

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

No sé qué sucedió, si mi cuerpo perdió miedo a sus manos o si simplemente sus palabras me dieron la confianza a enfrentarme a mis temores mientras él me sostuviera, pero en ese instante sólo un hermoso baile se hizo presente gracias a nosotros, me elevo y no temí, giramos sin cesar, dimos saltos, piruetas, y toque el suelo con mis pies, con él aún sosteniéndome, sonriéndome, me abrazo y beso mi frente, yo tan sólo pude sonreírle, ese día fui como un trozo de madera, fui su pareja, fui como una muñeca que sigue los pasos de su enamorado, fui la princesa del cuento de hadas que leía de niña…

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

"no te cause ningún problema¿cierto?"

"no, no, de ninguna manera" me miraba expectante desde su asiento, esto eran un sueño o quería creerlo para así poder disfrutarlo, hoy después de los ensayos me había invitado a comer y estábamos en lo que era un restaurante sumamente lujoso, me sentía extraña, jamás en toda mi vida había entrado a un lugar similar, pero estaba con él…

"bueno, es que casi te traje a la fuerza y haz estado callada todo el tiempo". ¿Como no estar callada? si lo tengo frente a mi y temo que lo que salga de mi boca arruine este día.

No aguante sus ojos posados sólo en mi y baje mi vista cuando me excuse "Oh, no es eso, lo que pasa…es que no estoy acostumbrada a un restaurante tan lujoso y, bueno… me siento extraña" a decir verdad ni siquiera estaba acostumbrada a beber vino tinto y lo estaba haciendo. Cuando voltee la mirada hacia él, note… ¿sorpresa?

Después de unos segundos hablo…" A decir verdad, a mi tampoco me agradan mucho estos lugares, todavía no conozco bien Nueva York, sólo sé llegar a esta lugar…una vez vine con Kakyu"

"¿Y vienes con Haruka también?" No pude contenerme más, son tan… parecen ….

"si, a menudo, suele ser muy estimulante… a veces pienso que Haruka es la unica persona en Nueva Cork que me entiende…"estaba tan sonriente cuando hablaba de ella, pero ¡basta Serena¡aleja esos malos pensamientos de aquí!

"¡Seiya!¿pero qué coincidencia!" Ella es… ¡_Kakyu Yushijiro!_

"Y tú eres…¿?" parecia como si le hablara a una chiquilla que ha quedado deslumbrada después de que le comprasen un globo

"Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino"

"¡Ah!, vaya…la protagonista de Doll, encantada de conocerte" no sé qué fue..si su tono al hablarme o recordarme la obra que estaba por estelarizar, pero ahío fue cuando demostre cuan torpe puedo ser y tire mi copa de vino… "he, he, he, niña¿por qué no aprendes modales antes de bailar en un escenario?" estaba avergonzada, triste, humillada…"estaré esperando por ver esa obra hahahaha" Nuevamente ocurrio…me quede inmóvil y note como se alejo de nuestra mesa.

"¡Vamos!" Seiya se levanto y se dispuso a pagar la cuenta e irnos.

"Lamento haber hecho una escena como esta" mencione casi en un susurro, el sonido de mi voz había quedado atrapado junto con las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo antes de que se desbordasen…

"No te preocupes, lo cierto es que al igual que tú me siento extraño aquí, así que…te propongo algo¿por qué no me llevas a dar un paseo por la ciudad?"

"¿Pero de verdad esta bien?

"¡Claro!¡me recuerda mis días de preparatoria! Es verdad, parecía un estudiante después de un día de escuela mientras comía ese hot- dog. "Cuando estudiaba, siempre nos escapábamos a comer algo, estábamos creciendo, así que siempre teníamos hambre"

"¡No es justo! nosotras siempre tenemos que hacer dieta!" ¡¿Por qué ellos pueden comer las cosas deliciosas de la vida y nosotras nos tenemos que limitar nuestras ansías de comida rica en grasa?!

"ha, ha, ha, no te enojes. Nosotros tenemos que levantarlas, cargarlas, y por ello hacemos mucho esfuerzo con los brazos, usamos mucha energía y si no comemos no tenemos energía" dijo mientras con su dedo índice empujaba mi frente hacia atrás. "pero ¡alégrate!, recuerda que si el compañero es bueno¡todo es fácil de hacer! Te hace sentir tan bien, que quieres gritar de alegría!"

_Cuando habla del baile…se ve tan feliz como un niño. Cuando hablas con él, puede solvidarte de que estas con alguien famoso, para mi parece una persona normal…_

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

"¿Bombón, estas haciendo dieta?"

"No¿por qué?"

"N..no, no importa"

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

-Últimamente Bombón esta muy liviana, cada elevación esta llena de armonía, no sé si es por que congeniamos mucho o porque se esfuerza mucho y cada día lo hace mejor.

- ¿Ya la llamas bombón?

-hahaha, si, es inevitable, puedo decir que tiene cabeza de bombón, pero…bombón solamente suena mejor,¿ no lo crees Haruka?

- si tú lo dices

- ella es una chica muy interesante, creo que incluso puede ser mucho mejor

- Seiya, tú…

_Él me ayuda mucho, siempre me levanta rápido y con firmeza, pero cada vez me baja con ternura y suavidad_

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

Un nuevo ensayo dio comienzo, esta vez Haruka nos observaba detenidamente, pareciese que pretendía encontrar algo en nosotros, no sé qué…

"Gira…bien, genial, ahora más lento…¿qué te parece Haruka?"

"Muy bien, nada mal, sigan"

-Qué suerte, todo el día con el joven Seiya

- ¿te gustaría estar en su lugar?

- No, de ninguna manera, me moriría de cansancio

"¿Tomamos un descanso Serena?"

"¡No señora Haruka! podemos seguir, por favor"

- Es extraño cómo puede seguirle el ritmo a Seiya y a Haruka, la coreografía cambia constantemente y es mucho más difícil que cuando bailaba Kakyu

"¿Sabes Serena? Parece que tu figura ha cambiado, estas mucho más formada?"

"¿si?..el entrenamiento con Seiya es muy duro"

"No puedo creer que sea tu pareja" me dijo Mina con estrellitas en sus ojos, la idea le emocionaba más que a mi "No hace mucho que estas aquí sentada llorando"

"Mina…yo también estoy sumamente sorprendida de estos cambios, pero muy feliz."

_Es como magia…_

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

"¿Qué estas escuchando Seiya?"

"¿Hm..?" parecía tan concentrado, ambos tirados en el piso mientras descansábamos. Abrio sus ojos poco a poco y me paso sus audífonos ¡_¿Qué?!_

"¿Escuchas a nirvana?"

"haha, claro¿creías acaso que escuchaba alguna sinfonía?, rock, baladas, metal, jazz, lo que sea, me gusta mucho la música, pero todos creen que sólo escucho música clásica y que solo bailo ballet"

"¡Ahora entiendo!¡ por eso te interesaba tanto este musical!"

" Cuando estuve en Rusia, bailar "el príncipe" era suficiente para que me alabaran y al final solamente me dejaban bailar "el príncipe" ¿cómo crees que es cuando un hombre se siente libre? Cuando puede elegir…aunque algunos no confíen en Doll"

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

La obra iba avanzando, muy pronto sería el estreno

"Serena, aquí es cuando la muñeca se siente amada por primera vez, así que baila con más pasión"

"Alguien ya tuvo que haberte dicho que te ama¿no Serena?" me pregunto Rei, pero yo sólo me quede en blanco y di una sonrisa tonta que alerto de mi inexistente vida amorosa

"¿Aún no?" Y al parecer Seiya estaba más sorprendido que la propia Rei

"¡Oye, tú!¡Señor prodigio!, ya te le has declarado a alguien alguna vez?"

"No voy a decirte" y como si fuese un pequeño le saco la lengua, tan infantil…tan hermoso…

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

"Seiya, dime cómo es en realidad" tenía que saberlo, quería saberlo…"¿te has declarado a alguien?" pregunte mientras dábamos una nueva pirueta en la coreografía.

"No, no pude decírselo, no fui capaz.." _¿a quién?, ha habido alguien…_

"Entonces dime, cómo es "te amo" en japonés"

"Ai shiteru" lo dijo cerca de mi odio y me estremecí

"Ai….qué?" cuando gire mi rostro, el estaba frente a mi, con sus ojos penetrando hasta el fondo de mi corazón…de seguir así mi ser explotaría…"voy al sanitario, tengo que lavar mi rostro"_ay Dios¿qué estoy pensando? _"Mi cara esta roja" sin querer escuche algo que, algo que no debía…

-¿Qué crees¿qué será verdad lo que dicen?

- Que Haruka y Seiya están enamorados

-¡¿Qué?! Yo pensaba que él y Kakyu

- No, qué va, a Kakyu le gustaba, pero nada más

- Dicen que Haruka es la mujer para él

-¡ Pero ella esta casada…y tiene edad para ser su madre!

-¿Qué tiene?, no es de extrañarse, ambos son japoneses, no es de extrañarse que en un territorio extranjero se atraigan como un imán.

- ¿De verdad¿Haruka también es rusa?

- Si,¿ no lo sabias? Se mudo a EE UU hace 18 años, se llamaba Haruka Matsumaré…

No aguante más y me fui de ahí, no quería seguir escuchándolo_…¡Haruka!_, pero…¿esta llorando? Ahí estaban los dos. No puedo escuchar lo que están hablando, pero..es cierto! Los dos están hablando japonés

_-Ai shiteru_

Eso es…¡te amo¡En japones!, y él se lo dijoa ella besando su mano…No Seiya...Haruka, no...yo...

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!!

Y bien...esto que acaban de leer fue el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero les haya gustado, a mi no del todo…pero se hace lo que se puede preguntenle a Vicky que estaba conmigo jaja.

Y a continuación….cha chan!!! Mi parte favorita! Ayyyyyyyyyy nunca creí hacer esto pero estoy sumamente feliz, gracias a todas!!! A continuación…la contestación a sus reviews:

Nyan Nyanko: Muchas gracias por tu review!!, no pude actualizar tan pronto como hubiera deseado..pero aquí ando dando lata!! Jeje espero dejes un review también en esta ocasión.

Nileve Kou: Hola!!! Pues si!! Le atinaste! Le dieron el protagonico, ahora veremos si lo puede conservar…muajaja, qué mala soy.. pero siiiiiii con Un Seiya…estaría feliz de hacerle aunque sea de trapea pisos no crees? Jeje, espero continues leyendome, gracias por tu ayuda en el msn, y por tu apoyo!

Karenina Hansen: manigüis!! Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, muchas gracias por tu review! Y por leerme! Y por soportarme! Y por…por todo, gracias! Siiiiiiii opino como tu sobre el ballet, y bueno..a ver qué les tiene preparado el baile a estos dos, sigue leyendo para enterarte vale?? Jeje nos leemos!!!

Seerenity Kou: Hola!!! Maestra de maestras!! Soy honrada con un comentario suyo…( a la goma las formalidades!) muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic, y gracias por tu observación, espero ir solucionandolo en el proceso de la practica, porque a veces ni idea de cómo plasmarlo tengo jejeje, gracias por todo!!! Y siiiiiiiiii Seiya es perfecto..más perfecto cad día qué pasa…ayyyyyyyy (Erill con sus ojitos de corazones..ya la perdimos..UU') Sigue leyendo por favor!!

Vicky Kou de Malfoy: Hola!!! Master de masters!, ya arregle de los reviews, gracias!! Y gracias por todo, por aguantarme en el msn y todo, gracias!! Espeor sigas leyendo e igual por favor, criticame! Destrozame! Para poder mejorar y darles lago mejor, sigue leyendo!! Y gracias!

Veronik: Hola! Gracias por tu review, si..yo también espero se quede con Serena..jeje, ya veremos..hay sorpresas…lalalala, sigue leyendo por favor!!! Gracias!

Marisa Kou: Muchas gracias por leer este fic,espero te guste lo que viene, nos leemos!!!

Mina 202: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa Minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Cómo tas?? Espero que superespapiripacticamente, con tus galletas mentoladas con sabor a chocolate, así era?? Jeje, dame una!!! No seas mala, dame!! Muchas gracias por tus deseos, por favor continua leyendo, no me abandones!!!!

Tsuki Ai Kou: Gracias por leer!! Espero sigamos en contacto y te guste la historia, adiosin!

SeiyaySerenity22: muchas gracias por tu comentario!! Dios te lo pague con un Seiya para ti solita jeje, espero sigas esta historia conmigo! Nos leemos!!

Lovemamoru: haber gaby….yo no te robo a tu esposo…me prestas a mi amante que es diferente, podemos compartir a Kaname, tiene amor para ambas…pero más para mi jajaja, muchas gracias por el gran esfuerzo que esto significo para ti, gracias!! Y ahora me vuelves a dejar review eh!!!

Tambiénn gracias a LaMusaClio y a Freiya, que sé que por aquí anduvieron jeje.

Les agradezco a todas ustedes sus reviews ojala me acompañen en el transcurso de esta historia y les guste lo que escribo, ya sabes, jitomatazos, celbollazos, lechugazos y todo tipo de veruras, tuberculos y frutas son bien recibidas, recuerden, con esos pueden alimentar a una familia, oseasea a la mía jajaja, no ya en serio…cualquier critica, duda, aclaración sobre cuentas, teorías o lo que gusten decirme y si quieren hacerme además de todo ello muy feliz: dejenme un review!! Vale??

Nos leemos pronto! Cuidense muchote y que esten muy bien!!

Adiosin!! Qué Dios me las bendiga!

Atte. Erill Cullen :)

* * *


End file.
